The high cost of attractive shelving units for home and industrial use is well-appreciated in the furniture arts.
Part of the high cost of such shelving units resides in the materials utilized in fabricating same, such being normally woods, metals, plastics, etc. Further, the weight of such materials as woods and metals increases shipping costs thus raising the purchase price of the overall units.
Another reason for the high cost of such shelving units is that the more attractive units are normally shipped in a completely assembled form, thus requiring excessive shipping space, hence increasing overall costs to the purchaser.
Such fully assembled units must also be packaged and handled more carefully in order to avoid damage in transit.
Although the demand for attractive and durable shelving units is great, the high cost of such units has effectively hampered market sales.
It has also been realized in the art that currently available shelving units which are shipped in a disassembled condition are often of inferior quality and further require a large number of fasteners to accomplish assembly, thus tending to discourage sales of such units.